Elude
by Kristeta
Summary: Persephone finds out that Zeus agreed to have an arranged marriage for her. She then flees to live among mortals, hoping that she would never be found again.
1. Run Away

Hi. It's been years since I last wrote fanfiction. Most of them are actually still unfinished because of this thing called adulting.

Since October 2016, I had been fascinated by the story of Hades and Persephone. Originally, I had been one of those ignorant enough to assume that Hades is the default bad guy.

Anyway, here's my spin on their story. Set in modern times. Try not to cringe.

Persephone was on her way to Zeus' throneroom during one of her mandatory visits to her father. She had never really looked forward to these visits, neither does her mother. But, if Zeus said that you spend one day of the week with him for lunch and dinner, you obey. It had always been the unwritten rule.

She was about to make a turn at a corner when she saw the Lord of the Dead regally making his way to the throne room as well. Persephone decided to immediately turn around quietly and hid behind one of the Corinthian columns that dotted the massive hallway.

Up until now, she does not know how Hades looked like. The few times she saw him was from a safe distance and with other Olympians in the room. Those times, he had always been clad in expensive-looking robes and a hood that covered most of his face, only revealing what seems to be a stern mouth. He stirred up feelings of fear and uncertainty in her and she'd rather not have any of it.

This time, curiosity tempted her to eavesdrop on what brings Hades to Olympus. Quietly, she inched near the entryway.

 _"- would like to formally ask for her hand in marriage."_ an unfamiliar baritone voice said.

"I don't understand, Hades. You had never met the girl. Why choose her? Surely there's plenty out there that you can pick." Zeus rebutted.

"I've seen her many times. Your daughter is fond of disguising herself to help mortals. She has a good heart, her looks are just an added bonus." Hades said matter-of-factly.

"Well-" her father began.

"The Fates have decreed it." Hades stated.

Persephone walked as calmly as she could away from where she stood eavesdropping. Anyone who would have seen her would think that she's calm and collected. But inside her head, she was squirming.

"I must leave Olympus. I will not be treated like chattel."

She was able to make her way out of the palace undetected. Contrary to popular belief, the ruins in Greece is simply a facade to avoid mortals from discovering that the gods do exist. Persephone pulled her cloak's hood over her head to avoid being recognized by any of Olympus' citizens she might run into as she made her way through the streets. Luckily, she had a pouch of golden drachma in her cloak. She can run away without having the need to stop at her mother's house.

Upon reaching the city limits, she carefully looked behind her to see if she had been followed. The streets were empty as there was a festival of sorts going on in the main square of Olympus.

After one more careful look, she made her way down the long winding stairs leading out of Olympus towards the mortal realm. Halfway down the stairs, she used her glamor to change her appearance and clothing.

By the time she emerged behind one of the crumbling columns of the Pantheon, one would think she is a generic tourist. She melted into the crowd and saw a bus with a tour guide waving a flag, calling out to his tour group that they are about to get to the airport.

"Excuse me." she asked a gangly male teenager who was busy taking selfies.

"Hey… 'sup?" the young man leered at her.

"What is an airport?" Persephone asked.

"Are you for real? It's where you go if you want to leave the country, duh."

Thanking him politely, Persephone boarded the tour bus and did her best to remain inconspicuous.

She felt guilty of using her powers for the transactions she made - from her passport to changing the drachma for currency. Unsure of where to go, she closed her eyes and heard one of the passengers say that they need to get back to New York City.

New York City it is.

Little does she know, Hades was aware of what she's about to do.

He was not the Lord of the Underworld and Riches for nothing, after all.

Hades had alerted his minions to make sure that Persephone will not have a hard time finding an apartment and a job in NYC. He specifically manipulated things to make sure that she ended up getting a job in one of his corporations.

"Alright, sweetheart. I will play your games. But, I always get what I want in the end." Hades smirked as he made his way back to the Underworld.

"Hecate. Thanatos." he summoned his most trusted in his study.

"How can I be of help, my lord? Where is the Queen?" Hecate asked.

"Slight change of plans." Hades said dismissively.

"Persephone thought that she can evade us. Here's what I need you two to do..."

Author's Note:

There. I finally got it out of my head. This idea had been bugging me for MONTHS now.

This time, I'll try to keep it under 3 chapters and FINISH the damn story.

Having a few challenges in using dividers in the app. LOL. I feel old.

xoxo.


	2. Nocturne

**_Standard disclaimer applies._**

Standard disclaimer applies.

Persephone had been residing in New York for about two weeks now. She thought that she had been fortunate enough to be able to acquire a rent-controlled apartment. Which she only discovered from a flyer that she absent-mindedly took from a young man who was handing them out at the subway exit.

She figured that she needed to get a job as she had been familiar with the concept of actually toiling to earn a living from the humans she had helped in one way or another for as long as she could remember.

As luck would have it, according to the landlady, the previous tenant just up and left the apartment. She also gave Persephone a good price on the unit since she heard about it from the landlady's nephew. Apparently, that's who the young man handing out flyers was.

She had asked for a month in advance and for security deposit.

"I would like to pay with cash, please." Persephone said as she counted the money inside her bag. She had actually been worried that the few gold drachma she had in her pouch when she fled Olympus and Greece itself would not hold out long in the West. Persephone heaved an inward sigh of relief that she always seemed to have just the right amount for her expenses.

"Eh. Much better. I thought you'd be one of those that would write a check. Just between you and me, I find it troublesome cashing in checks. Long lines in the bank and all." her landlady said as she lit a cigarette.

Persephone's landlady opened a drawer in her office desk. She handed Persephone a sheaf of papers. "Our contract. Kindly go over it. Just so you know, the apartment is already furnished. My last tenant was also a girl around your age. But, she just, well, left." she ended her little tirade elegantly blowing out cigarette smoke.

"What happened to her?" Persephone asked while she reviewed the contract.

"Eloped with one of the sons of the one-percenters. In fact, she left all her things and furniture in the unit. Would you like me to arrange for someone to get rid of them for you?" the landlady asked Persephone.

"I think I'll go and have a look at them first. I never really brought anything with me, um... Miss..." Persephone's voice trailed off.

"Midnight. You may call me Midnight." her landlady said.

"So...what do you do for a living?" her landlady asked as she handed the keys over to Persephone.

"I'm actually looking for a job. Fresh start in a new country." Persephone said.

"I know this company in Manhattan who needs someone to help sort out their files. I can put in a word for you since I'm friends with the owner." Midnight said.

"That is very kind of you." Persephone responded.

"I just want to make sure that you have something to pay me. Hah." Midnight cackled.

 ** _Three weeks later..._**

Persephone dragged her tired body inside her apartment. She dumped her keys and the backpack she carries to work on the small console table by the door.

Flipping the lights on, she tore a slice of pizza from the box that she bought on her way home.

Work did challenge her. Apparently, she had to be a quick study in organizing the files if the company that hired her.

Day in, day out, she sat on a desk with dual screens. Sorting out issues and cases that the firm had been handling. Her landlady didn't mention it to her that it was actually one of the top corporate law firms in the city.

Persephone never really had any interactions with her colleagues, just her supervisor who trained her for the first week and left her on her own devices afterwards. She admits that she does get lonely and at times wonder how her nymph friends are doing.

After consuming four big slices of her pizza, Persephone put it in the fridge, figuring it'll be tomorrow's dinner.

She took a warm shower and crawled under the silk sheets. She was glad that there was no work for the next two days.

 _I miss my mother_ , she thought. Persephone wondered if her absence had already been noticed.

The sounds of the city lulled her to sleep. As she drifted off, a cold breeze came in from the balcony doors she had left open. The curtains covering the massive ceiling to floor windows billowed lightly like sails unfurling.

Three figures appeared at the foot of Persephone's bed.

Her landlady, Midnight stood on the right. If you look closely, her face would sometimes shift to that of Persephone's superior at work. This was clearly not David Blane-style magic. Hers radiated an older power.

Midnight's nephew stood on the left side. Gone was the slouchy posture he assumed when he had been handing out flyers in the subway. His back was ramrod straight and he slightly turned towards the figure in the middle.

"I'm pleased to see that my wife is well taken care of. Thank you for your work, Nyx and Thanatos, please keep it up." Hades spoke quietly.

"It will always be a pleasure, my lord."

"Seriously though, Nyx. Midnight? Really? How original can you get?" Thanatos said mockingly to Nyx.

"Child, I had to think on my toes." Nyx said.

"The name is **_tres provocateur_**. I hear it will be all the rage this fashion week." Thanatos quipped.

Hades cleared his throat.

"Leave us." he said. In a split second, they disappeared.

Hades approached Persephone's bedside quietly. He sat down on the bed and ran his fingertips on the planes of her face.

His wife.

Persephone's eyes fluttered open and looked directly into Hades' eyes.

He stiffened.

 ** _"Aidoneus…"_** she murmured before closing her eyes again.

Hades remembered what Clotho told him before he left for Zeus' palace to ask for his daughter's hand.

 ** _"She will address you by your oldest title. One that only a few know. That is the sign that she is your intended."_**

Hades impulsively slipped into bed next to Persephone. As if drawn to him by instinct, she turned around and laid her head on his chest. He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent - she smelled like spring rain.

Only when he wrapped his arms around her did Hades realize that Persephone was naked under her silk sheets.

Groaning inwardly, he used all of his self-control not to force himself upon his wife. Hades laid with Persephone in his arms until the morning light filtered through her windows.

With a heavy heart, he left.

 ** _Duty calls. The dead await. Judgements that needed to be doled out._**


	3. The Beast

**_Hello everyone. I am very grateful for the reviews, you guys are very kind._** ** _Here we go, chapter three._**

The wails of a fire truck passing down the street woke Persephone up with a jolt.

As if by instinct she reached out to the space beside her in bed not even aware what exactly she had been expecting.

Persephone swung her legs over and her bare feet touched the fluffy rug. She yawned widely, feeling very well-rested.

She looked around her pre-war apartment and the hand-me-downs she received as part of the property's lease. Persephone thought that she had been very fortunate indeed as the girl who used to live there also left a closet full of clothes. It is, after all, a challenge to find clothing for her figure.

Persephone is not your run-of-the-mill Olympian goddess. She is actually very plump, with an apple-shaped figure but has a very big heart and the most beautiful face. Smooth skin that looked poreless, just the slightest tinge of rosiness in her cheeks and expressive, round eyes. But even goddesses have body image issues. Who wouldn't, with the likes of Hera and Aphrodite running the show in Olympus?

Yawning widely, she grabbed a silk bathrobe she discovered in the closet.

Yanking the fridge open, she decided she'd have the cold, leftover pizza for brunch. Persephone sat in the minimalist dining area and watched some television - which was by far, her most favorite mortal contraption.

A few hours later, someone was knocking on her apartment door.

 ** _Strange, I thought this apartment had a doorman._** Persephone thought, her imagination running wild on who it might be.

The knocking persisted.

"Just a minute!" she called out, changing into an oversized shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

Persephone took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Finally! I thought I might have to call the morgue. Why is it that **YOU** do not have a phone?!" it was Emily, her redheaded supervisor from work.

"Um… how did you know where I live?" Persephone asked Emily.

"Human resources, duh. Again, it would have been more easier if you had a phone. So I didn't have to schlep all the way here." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"Ugh, so many questions, Persephone. Anyway, I need you to do something for me. Here…" Emily rooted around her large black Balenciaga shopper bag.

"The boss asked me to have you send these over to his penthouse on the Upper East Side." She handed Persephone a thick, black sealed envelope with the company logo. Immediately after, she handed what appears to be a claim stub.

"But, I thought we had no work on weekends?" Persephone protested.

"I am also running errands for him today, Persephone. It's gotten quite busy recently. Okay, first things first. You need to pick up his dog, Spot from the groomer's. Address is in this slip. No need to pay, the boss has a tab there managed by his personal accountant. After the groomer's, it's straight to the penthouse. Do I make myself clear?" Emily said.

Persephone nodded.

"Great. I'm gonna call his driver to pick you up in 45 minutes. Wait outside the building, okay?" Emily rattled on while fumbling for her phone.

Persephone nodded again.

"Awesome. Bye, hun. Have a nice day." Emily air-kissed as she made her way to the elevator at the end of the hall.

Persephone mutely waved goodbye and went back inside her apartment to quickly shower and change clothes.

30 minutes later, Persephone was sitting on the apartment's front stoop.

A black Lincoln town car pulled up and a suit-clad chauffeur got out and looked at her.

"Miss Persephone, I presume?" he asked in a British accent.

"Uh...yes. I'm her. That's me." Persephone stammered.

"In you go, if you please." the driver said, opening the back door of the vehicle for her. "My name is Charon. I will help you get around today as per Mr. Eubulus' orders."

Persephone awkwardly got into the vehicle.

"We'll just swing by to pick up Spot. I hope you don't hate dogs." the driver said cheerily, looking at Persephone in the rearview mirror.

She smiled. Deep inside, Persephone is terrified. She had never met the boss. Now, after a few weeks, here she is, getting his dog from the groomer's and dropping off documents.

 ** _15 minutes later._**

"Here we are." Charon said.

Persephone opened the car door and entered New York City's most expensive pet grooming shop.

The blonde in the reception table gave her the once-over.

"Um… I'm here for...uh…" she fumbled for the paper she was supposed to hand over.

"I'm here for Mr. P. Eubulus' Spot." Persephone said, handing the receipt over to the blonde.

"Just a second." the receptionist said.

While waiting, Persephone tried not to balk at the rates of the services the shop was offering.

"Here we are…" the blonde was back and spoke in a crooning voice.

Persephone thought it was a bear. The Newfoundland dog had shiny black fur and was a bit round.

She gasped. "He's so...fluffy!"

"Well, another one bites the dust. If I had a dollar every time a customer gushes at Spot, I might be able to buy that Chanel bag just in time this season." the receptionist said, handing over the leash to Persephone.

Persephone crouched down at the dog's level. "Hello, Spot! Aren't you a handsome fellow?" she said while allowing him to smell the back of her hand.

Spot's ears pulled back slightly and wagged his tail.

"Let's take you home now." Persephone said, leading him out of the shop.

Charon was leaning against the Lincoln with his hands in his Armani suit. He straightened up and immediately opened the door for Persephone.

"You're too kind. I can manage by myself." she said.

"In we go, Spot. That's a good lad." Charon said, patting the dog's head.

"Really, sometimes with the way he behaves, you'd think he's human." he chuckled as he started the vehicle.

"Well, best get him back home." Charon said. He smiled softly to himself. He now understood why Hades fell in love with the goddess.

They drove towards NYC's most coveted and prestigious address - 740 Park Avenue.

Charon steered the car towards the building's parking and was surprised that as soon as he cut the engine off, Persephone once again did not wait for him to open the door for her.

"Come on, Spot. Let's go." she said to the dog, who immediately jumped out after her and barked happily.

"This way, please." he led the way towards an elevator bank. Charon then swiped an access card before pressing the button that said "P".

As the elevator whooshed up, Persephone started fidgeting with Spot's leash. Calm down, she told herself. All you have to do is hand over the envelope and his dog, then you're leaving.

The elevator pinged and opened. They had arrived.

Persephone did not know what it was she had been expecting, but this was not it.

The massive room had floor to ceiling windows all around, offering a 360 view of the New York skyline. To the right, a staircase led to the upper floor - she assumed that was where the bedrooms were.

Charon stepped out ahead of her.

"Please wait in the Master's foyer. Have a seat." he said in a hushed tone as he gestured towards a seat facing the elevator.

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

Once again, I am very thankful of the feedback I had received.

I finished chapter 3 a few hours after I turned 35. Oh gods .

For Hades' NYC pseudonym I used P. Eubulus. Since...well, more of it on the next chapter.

And I assume most of you know who Spot is.


	4. Pomegranate Juice

Charon headed to the study and knocked gently on the oak sliding door.

"Come in." a deep voice answered.

Charon stepped inside and bowed. "She is here, my king. Seated in the foyer."

"Thank you, Charon. Cereberus?" Hades asked.

"Smitten with her, sir."

Hades chuckled softly.

When Charon straightened up, he noticed that the Furies were also in the room with Hades.

Tisiphone, Megaera and Alecto looked incredulously at Hades as he chuckled.

The Lord of the Underworld cleared his throat and shifted his attention back to his massive iMac screen.

"We are almost done, ladies. So, just to be clear, I will be assigning the child murder and rape case to Tisiphone. This case will be pro bono as the victim's family is very poor. You will not charge them a single cent, am I clear?" Hades asked Tisiphone.

The avenger of murder nodded with a fierce smile on her Chanel-painted red lips. "With pleasure, my king."

"Push for the harshest sentence. When he descends into the Underworld, I will deal with him personally." Hades instructed as he added the murderer's name to an excel sheet.

Tisiphone nodded.

"Magaera and Alecto, good job on the recent inheritance spats you both won. I need you to work on the lawsuit against this pharmaceutical company from this tiny community. This is also going to be free. Here are the files." Hades handed them each a thick black envelope.

"That's all for today, ladies. I really appreciate you all coming here on a weekend. I'll see you at the office on Monday. One more thing, you might run into Persephone on your way out. I'd really appreciate it if you don't mention anything to her."

The Furies, all passing off as top calibre lawyers from Hades' law firm, stood up, curtsied and gathered their things inside their expensive handbags. Charon opened the doors for them.

Alecto paused on her way out, smirked at Hades "You do know that there is a chance this could all crumble once she discovers you've manipulated everything since she left Olympus, right?"

Hades rolled his eyes. "I've got this, Alecto." waving her off.

Magaera snorted and linked her arm through Alecto's. "If you say so, my lord."

All three Furies were laughing as they made their way to the penthouse elevator, their Manolo Blahnik heels clacking on the hardwood floor.

On their way out, they saw Persephone and Cereberus. Restraining the urge to curtsy again, after all, Persephone is already Hades' wife- she's just not yet aware of it. The Furies decided to all nod politely at her.

As soon as they left, Charon came back for Persephone.

"The Master of the house will be seeing you now."

Persephone gulped, her hands shaking as she took Cereberus' leash and followed Charon.

"This way, please." Charon bowed as he opened the door for her.

"Th-thank you." Persephone stammered.

Charon smiled as he slid the door shut.

Cereberus barked happily and ran towards the desk, Persephone had to brace her legs to prevent being dragged by the oversized puppy.

"Heel, boy." a deep voice called out firmly.

Her head whipped towards the direction of the voice. Seated on a large black leather seat with metal studs was a man with luxurious black hair up to his shoulders.

"Hello, Persephone." Hades said.

She felt like she had hit a wall and the sensation as if she was falling built up in her stomach. Persephone had never felt this way in all the centuries and millenia she had existed.

He put his hand under his chin and looked at her. She very adorable in an oversized hoodie, denim cutoffs and sneakers with her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to wrap up some small details in the office." Hades said, pushing his eyeglasses up.

"H-h-hello Mr. Eubulus. It was no worry, at all. Um… Emily asked me to give this to you." Persephone stuttered as she fumbled around her backpack for the envelope.

She was having a hard time concentrating, he was so handsome. And intimidating. A deadly combination.

Hades gestured for her to put the envelope on his desk. His eyes followed her every move.

Persephone found it so odd that she felt so drawn to him. Like she wanted to crawl on his lap and curl up on his chest.

 ** _Concentrate_**. She sternly told herself. Persephone decided to avoid eye contact and look at the large window behind her boss.

"You have a very beautiful home, sir." she said, in an attempt to make small talk and not appear ill-mannered.

"Thank you, my dear. I'm glad you like it. Has my Spot been a good boy?" Hades rose from behind his desk, looking every inch like a rock star turned lawyer in his black v-neck shirt, dark jeans and Chuck Taylors. He approached Persephone and knelt down to remove the leash from Cereberus while ruffling the big dog's fur.

Persephone smiled. "Why yes!"

"Please have a seat. Join me for a drink before I ask Charon to take you home." Hades gestured to the couch.

"Here, boy!" He called out to Cereberus while crossing the room and slid the door open. The big dog happily trotted after his master.

"Charon!" he called out.

"Yes sir?"

Hades slid the door shut behind him so Persephone would not be able to hear him.

"Take Cereberus back to the Underworld. Cancel all my schedule for the rest of the weekend. Have all the servants take the weekend off as well. See to it that we are not disturbed." Hades instructed.

"Very good, my Lord." Charon said and set about his tasks.

Hades went back inside his study. Persephone was seated on the couch, fiddling with the string of her hoodie.

She squeaked and immediately stood up upon his return. "Please, it's just me. Tell me, how do you find working in my firm?" he asked smoothly as he sat down on a chair across from her. He propped both his elbows on the chair's arms, sank back a bit on the plush upholstery and resumed eyeing her. Persephone noticed three large ruby rings in his index, middle and ring fingers.

"It does get a bit challenging, especially if the names start to look alike." Persephone giggled nervously.

"Happened to me all the time too when I was just starting out." he said in an empathetic tone.

"So...I heard you came from outside the U.S., where are you from exactly?" Hades asked her as he gave her a piercing stare.

"I'm from Athens. Greece." she said.

This man is so gorgeous, and she's fighting a losing battle with the pull that she's feeling towards him.

Hades stood up and opened the Sub-Zero mini fridge near his massive desk. Deep inside, Persephone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Interesting. My family was also originally from Greece. As you can tell with my last name." Hades handed her a small bottle with blood red liquid in it.

Persephone looked quizzically at it.

"Pomegranate juice." he said.

"I noticed that bit with your surname. Eubulus in Greek means -"

"The giver of good counsel." Hades smiled at her as he sat beside her on the couch. Persephone was having a hard time unscrewing the bottle, he reached over and took the bottle gently from her small hands to open it for her.

"Thanks Mr. Eubulus." she said, grateful that she has her drink to distract her. Persephone took a large gulp of the pomegranate juice. Her eyes lit up joyously.

Hades resisted the urge to take her in his arms.

"This is sooooo good, Mr. Eubulus!" Persephone exclaimed, trying to ignore the heat she felt spreading across her stomach. She set the bottle on the glass coffee table in front of her, trying to figure a way out of the situation she's in.

"Forgive my curiosity. But what does 'P' in your name stand for?" Persephone asked.

"Polydectes." he murmured.

Persephone gasped. "The Receiver of Many."

Hades scooted closer to her. "That is correct, Persephone."

Something clicked inside Persephone's head. She knew that mouth. She had seen it somewhere. Way before she decided to live among mortals.

"That is one of the titles of -"

"Hades." he cut her off with a kiss.

Persephone knew that she should fight him off, but this felt right. It felt so right, that she willingly opened her mouth when Hades gently squeezed her jawline. Her arms slowly went around his neck, while his hands ran all over her back. She moaned softly in his mouth as he deepened the kiss.

Their kiss went on for what had seemed like eternity.

Persephone was the first to pull away, panting heavily.

"You gave me a bit of a hard time, my love." Hades looked deep into her eyes. Persephone blushed. She had never had any male pay this much attention to her.

"I was afraid." she said.

"I will never hurt you. I have loved you since the day I saw you cry for me to have mercy on a rabbit that died in one of your fields." Hades said before kissing Persephone on the lips again.

"But, I thought you didn't hear me. You never answer anyone." Persephone said as she quickly attempted to pull away from him.

"But, you're not just anyone, aren't you?" Hades narrowed his eyes and took her lips again.

She did not protest when she felt him carry her and took her upstairs.

 ** _Author's Notes:_** This was supposed to be a loooongeer chapter.

Yes. There will be **_"good parts"_** which is why the next chapter would be rated M.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi everyone! You have no idea of the joy your reviews give me. Thank you thank you from the bottom of my heart._**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hades nudged the door open to the master bedroom suite and kicked it shut with his foot. Not breaking his kiss to Persephone, he was kicking off his Chuck Taylors and with his socked feet carelessly removed the black duvet and laid her gently in the massive bed.

Persephone looked around the masculine room. It was decorated very tastefully in muted greys and whites. She sat up and tried to gain control of the situation. Somewhere between Hades' private study and his bedroom, her hair had come undone from its' bun and cascaded in waves down her shoulders.

"Hades. There's a reason why I left Olympus. I appreciate everything you did for today, but…" her voice trailed off as Hades knelt on the floor and slowly took off her Stan Smiths from where her feet were dangling off the bed.

"Your feet are so small, just like the rest of you. I just want to gobble you up." he murmured, trailing kisses from her feet all the way up to her legs.

"I do not love you, Hades." Persephone blurted out. She looked down and bit her lip.

His dark eyes flicked over to her.

"Look me in the eye and say it again." he challenged her.

Persephone fidgeted.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel it the moment we saw each other. You felt the yearning? The pulling sensation from your navel?" Hades asked her gently.

Persephone looked down. "I did." she mumbled.

"That's because before I had even asked for your hand in marriage, your parents agreed that you and I will be married when the right time came. And we all swore on the Styx." he explained.

 ** _"Say it, Persephone._** Look me in the eye and swear on the Styx that you harbor no feelings for me." Hades daringly said.

Persephone burst into tears. "I didn't want to be treated as a pawn! I just wanted to have my own life. Why didn't you ask me yourself? I - I --" her voice trailed off.

Hades wanted to kick himself for making her cry. He reached up to wiped off the tears that streaked her plump cheeks which were getting more red.

"Just say you have no feelings for me, I will ask your father if there is a way to undo the oath and we'll forget this happened. We will no longer be husband and wife." he said soothingly, touching his forehead to hers.

Persephone raised her eyes to look at the very handsome god who knelt before her. She looked deep into his dark eyes and felt another tug pull at her. She decided to let go of all restraint and go with the emotions that this certain tug was raising.

"I'm afraid I do, Hades. I am very afraid of this emotion. It feels like it will consume me." she said. "I'm very scared." she added in a small voice.

Hades slowly broke into a triumphant smile. "Please, do not be afraid. I'd never do anything to hurt my wife." Hades said, taking her hands in his and kissed them.

Persephone sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Ssshh. No tears. They don't suit you." Hades whispered, kissing Persephone's lips.

He deepened the kiss, feeling her giving in to him. Hades traced Persephone's jawline with his lips, her ragged breathing hitching in his ear. He nibbled on her earlobe, making her purr - burying her hands through his long hair.

"Ticklish, aren't we?" he murmured, lifting the hem of Persephone's oversized hoodie and moving it over her head.

Persephone froze and turned red while she attempted to cover her stomach with her hands.

"No." Hades said quietly.

She looked at him with those big, round eyes. Persephone looked like she'd start crying again. After all, her midsection is not exactly her most favorite body part.

"I… I hate my fat stomach." Persephone said in a small voice.

Hades carelessly flung the hoodie behind his shoulder. He looked up at Persephone, still attempting to be modest by covering her chest and stomach.

He reached over to gather both her hands in one of his and unhooked the clasp of Persephone's bra, which he also tossed sideways.

"So beautiful." he said as if in prayer before running the pad of his thumb over her right nipple.

Persephone's head tilted back with pleasure from Hades' ministrations on her body. He gently laid her against the massive pillows and continued kissing her neck with nips and bites. All the while, he began unbuttoning her denim cutoff shorts with his deft fingers.

Persephone felt panic shoot through her when she felt the clothing on the lower half of her body being removed.

"Hades-" she looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"I will never hurt you. Just let go." Hades reassured her as he slid off her panties. He paused for a few seconds as he took off his shirt - revealing a well-toned chest.

Persephone's eyes lit up with what she saw. "You like it?" Hades asked her with a roguish look. "Very much so." Persephone answered. " ** _Husband_**." she added, giggling a bit as she tried out the word.

Hades quickly slipped off the bed to remove his pants and boxers along with his three ruby rings and immediately went back to bed. Maintaining eye contact, he parted Persephone's legs and kisses her inner thigh. He was mildly surprised that his wife does not have a single strand of hair between her legs.

"My, my, Persephone. You keep on revealing so many surprises for me." Hades growled, smacking his lips.

Persephone tried to clamp her knees together, but he would not allow it. Hades dipped his head lower and kissed her folds gently, he then ran the tip of his tongue slowly across her slit. Persephone moaned in a sensual voice she never knew she was capable of. She gyrated her hips as her husband continued assaulting her with his tongue.

"Do you like it?" Hades asked her looking up from between her parted legs. "Yes." she whispered.

Eager to explore his wife's body, Hades gently parted her vulva to reveal her tiny, aroused clitoris. " ** _Beautiful_** …" he breathed, before dipping his head to suck it slowly.

Persephone thought she had liquid fire running through her body. "Hades!" she called his name over and over until she felt an explosion which seemed to please her husband.

He crawled up to Persephone to give her another deep kiss. "Did you taste that, Persephone?" Hades asked.

She nodded mutely, still shaking from her very first orgasm.

"You are very delicious." Hades said before he trailed his lips down her throat. He reached in between Persephone's legs again and found her still wet. Narrowing his eyes, he ran his middle finger up and down his wife's slit and after a few more strokes, slowly slid his finger inside her warm cavern.

Persephone hissed in pleasure, clawing at his chest. "Oooh, Hades. That feels so good." she mewled as she quickly orgasmed again.

Hades tried to pace himself and take it slow as he positioned his manhood at his wife's entrance.

"I love you so much, Persephone." Hades said huskily as he slowly entered her. She was so tight, it felt so good that he had to restrain himself from pounding into her like an animal in heat.

Tears sprang in Persephone's eyes from the pain. She had heard the nymphs back in Olympus talk about it, but she had no idea it would hurt this much. Her body was still trying to adjust to her husband's girth.

After a few moments, the pain gave way to immense pleasure. "Hades…" she pleaded.

Hades didn't need to be asked twice. He slowly gyrated his hips as he made love to his wife. Persephone's hips rose up to meet his thrusts, and started gaining in speed. She moaned, her hair spilling over his pillows and grasping at his Egyptian cotton sheets.

"Harder, my love." Persephone begged. Hades thrusted faster, spread her legs a bit more and was so aroused by the sight of his manhood going in and out of Persephone. Hades reached in between them and gently spread his wife's vulva and rubbed her clit vigorously.

"You like this, hmm?" he hissed.

Persephone moaned his name even more so in pleasure. Spurred on, Hades continued thrusting in her - the sight of her breasts bouncing, her tanned skin flushed in pleasure, sweat on her face, all turning him on in a way that no other woman did. Hades leaned down to nip and bite at Persephone's neck and chest area - marking her as his. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and let out a very sexy whimper.

Hades felt her body trembling underneath him. He can almost feel himself being on the edge as well. Hearing his name fall from Persephone's lips, he looked down on her. "Hades…" she said, raking her nails up and down his chest.

They both climaxed together, Hades collapsed on top of Persephone with him still throbbing inside her. He kissed her gently.

"I love you." they both said together and laughed.

Hades slipped out of Persephone and gathered her in his arms. "I hope I had been gentle enough."

"Mmm. Yes you have." she murmured drowsily.

Hades kissed the top of Persephone's head and covered them both with the duvet he carelessly removed earlier. He now felt complete.

 ** _TBC..._**

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

 ** _Phew!_ This was the quickest chapter I wrote. Finished in two days lol.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone.**


	6. Terms

Hello everyone! Once again, I highly appreciate the very kind reviews you left. Getting those notifications on my email helps make each day at work bearable.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hades was jolted awake by getting his shin kicked hard. He almost kicked back, until he realized that it was Persephone who did it.

She mumbled incoherently and turned around, stretching her arm and hitting Hades right smack in the middle of his forehead.

He chuckled to himself in amusement. Persephone keeps on revealing more and more surprises for him, each quirk making her more endearing to the Lord of the Underworld.

Propping himself on an elbow, he stared at his sleeping wife in fascination. Her cheeks were still flushed red from their very first coupling earlier that day.

Persephone stirred. As usual, she was disoriented the first few seconds after opening her eyes. She couldn't place where she was and realized that a very handsome man was in bed with her.

The handsome man also happened to be naked.

By instinct, Persephone shoved the handsome man away from her and screeched - sending Hades flying off the bed and crashing onto the floor.

After uttering a few choice expletives, Hades rose.

"My bad. I'm sorry, Hades. I forgot where I was." Persephone said apologetically, reaching her hand out to Hades.

"It's alright." Hades said, pouncing on Persephone and kissing her lips.

Now that she was awake, Persephone felt the ache in her body. She felt specially sore between her legs and her thighs hurt too.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her tenderly.

"A bit." she said.

"Let me get that taken care of. Stay here and relax. If you like, the TV remote is on the bedside table beside you." Hades said as he slipped his jeans on.

Persephone's eyes lit up. "I love TV. It's my favorite mortal toy!"

"Enjoy." Hades said as he went out of the bedroom.

She flipped absentmindedly through the channels and quickly got bored. Sliding off the bed, Persephone had a hard time finding her clothing which Hades threw carelessly after getting them off her.

Grabbing Hades' black lounging robe off a high-backed chair, Persephone deeply inhaled his scent on the fabric and sighed blissfully.

"What now?" she thought as she climbed back in bed. It had been a month since she left Olympus. Knowing how her mother is, Persephone wondered why her absence has not yet been noticed.

"Persephone, food's here. I hope you like pizza." Hades called out as he opened the door.

Persephone sat up in bed, "Sorry, I couldn't find my clothes." she said.

Hades smiled softly at her as he put the items he ordered on the glass table. "Let's eat."

Walking over and trying not to trip over the robe's long hem, Persephone yelped as Hades yanked her onto his lap.

"Hades, stop!" she said, blushing scarlet.

Smirking down at her, Hades grabbed a slice of New York's finest pizza and coaxed her to take a bite.

After a few bites, Persephone laid her head contentedly on Hades' chest. He lightly traced her spine with his fingertips. They both had a view of the sun setting over the city and the dramatic colours reflecting on the Atlantic.

"I really should get going." Persephone said as she attempted to get off Hades' lap.

He tightened his grip upon her waist. "Nah. I don't think you'd be going anywhere."

"But-" she started as she squirmed, trying to shake Hades off.

"Your father gave his blessing to this marriage. That makes you married to me. Which means this home is yours too. Among other things." Hades explained as he tried to get her to hold still.

"If I'm married to you. And you are the King of the Underworld."

"That makes you my Queen." Hades said simply.

Persephone felt the magnitude of the situation pressing at her.

"A queen? You mean like Hera and Amphitrite? No. **No.** There must have been a mistake. Queens are born. Not made." she said defiantly.

Hades tenderly kissed her lips and tried not to sigh. **_What a stubborn one_** , he thought.

"Did you honestly think I was joking about the fact that your parents and I had an agreement about this way back?" Hades asked her as he gently ran his knuckles on Persephone's cheek.

"I don't question your agreement with my parents. It's my ability to rule over your dominion that I have doubts with." she said, looking at the floor.

"Persephone, I wish you had more confidence in yourself. Self-doubt does not suit you." Hades said as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Besides. You will rule with me. As my equal. Unlike my brothers whose queens merely serve as a consort." he said under his breath.

Persephone nodded.

"I just have a question." she spoke up in a faint voice.

"Anything." Hades said.

"Where's the shower?" Persephone asked.

"Allow me to show you." Hades rose, carrying his wife in his arms.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sorry it took so long for the update. Things got a bit crazy at work and I'm currently taking Christmas week off as I'm down with asthma.

Happy holidays everyone!


	7. Raid

Hello hello hello everyone! I hope you all had a great holiday.

Once again, thank you thank you for the feedback you sent.

Now back to your regular programming.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A faint rustling from downstairs woke Persephone up. Glancing at the soft green glow of the digital clock placed on the bedside table, she noted that it was 2 in the morning. Gently lifting Hades' arm which was draped on her side, Persephone slid out of bed.

Since she was still unable to find her clothes since Hades took them off her body that morning, she decided to "borrow" one of her husband's black shirts which was on the floor.

Gently closing the door of the master suite behind her, Persephone tried to get her bearings. After all, she was able to get upstairs in Hades' arms and was busy making out to remember the penthouse's layout.

She heard the rustling again and gauged it to be coming from Hades' study. Quietly going down the stairs, she was grateful for the soft glow of the tiny square wall lamps left on.

Persephone reached the sliding double doors of the study. Just to be sure, she took the square-shaped vase with calla lily arrangement to arm herself.

Taking a deep breath, she slid the door open and yelled "Get out of this house, intruder!"

Persephone felt around for the light switch she recalled that was near the door and Hades' study was suddenly flooded with light from the multiple fixtures.

The hooded intruder froze and turned around.

It was Thanatos. Who was Snapchatting while rummaging through Persephone's backpack that was left in the study that morning.

Thanatos shrieked shrilly.

Persephone, caught by surprise, dropped the vase and screamed too.

Hades suddenly appeared in front of Persephone and was about to smite Thanatos, then he quickly realized it was his faithful servant.

"Thanatos, what are you doing here? Didn't Charon tell everyone my instructions that I am not be disturbed at all this weekend? Explain yourself." Hades glowered.

"Excuse me. Aren't you even concerned for my well-being?! I saw a GIRL. NAKED." Thanatos whined, pouting.

"I am so not naked!" Persephone said indignantly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes you are, hun! Ms. Perse-get-some-clothes-on-ey!" Thanatos shot back.

"Check your lipstick before you come for me." Persephone taunted Thanatos with a smug look.

Thanatos - god of death, and unbeknownst to some, god of major clapbacks and sass, gasped.

"You did not just do that." he said in an affronted voice.

"Sweetie, I just did. Don't think for a second I didn't catch you going through my bag earlier. That's personal." Persephone said smugly.

"FYI, it's a backpack. It does not qualify as a bag. It is sooooo not befitting Queen of the Underworld." Thanatos answered, refusing to back down.

Haded sighed.

"Thanatos. It's 2am. What brings you here? All I asked was a weekend off to spend with my wife." he asked.

Thanatos twirled before facing the Lord of the Underworld with his hands behind him and a bright smile that would put the best male models to shame.

"Can I get interns? It's gotten a bit busy recently."

"How many do you need?" Hades asked.

"Seven will do." Thanatos said.

"Why?" Hades asked.

"One for each continent, duh. So… is that a yes?" Thanatos beamed up at Hades, batting his eyelashes.

"I will think about it." Hades said.

Thanatos pouted.

"I have a deal for you." Hades started.

Thanatos looked up.

"Groom Persephone as what befits her station."

Persephone and Thanatos glared at each other.

"With all due respect, Hades. I'm the god of death. Not a magician." Thanatos said while inspecting his perfectly manicured nails.

"Then no interns." Hades said simply.

"OK, fine. It will be hard to turn Miss Coachella here into Vogue cover girl, though."

"I still haven't spoken to my accountant to get Persephone her black card. She should have one by Tuesday."

Thanatos sighed. "Fine."

"I will see you here Tuesday morning at 9am, Thanatos. And please bring a selection of clothes for your Queen as well." Hades instructed.

"I'll see what I can come up with." Thanatos said.

"Very good. Now, leave us." Hades said.

Thanatos bowed deeply as he vanished.

TBC...


	8. Paramour

Hello everyone. Thank you for the follows and the constructive criticism. It has been a rough 2019 so far, and it affected my motivation to continue my pending work. This is not related to the story, but just want to get it out that I am currently going through a break-up. A relationship of 13 years, down the drain. I am already about 35-40% over it, but you know what they say: when you hit rock bottom - the only way to go is up.

On with the story.

* * *

It has been two months since Thanatos was tasked to assist Persephone in dressing what suits her station. Word flew fast among New York society that the owner of Eubulus and Associates had finally gotten married, and the wife has been shopping a storm on the Upper East Side's luxury stores.

Everyone was curious on what this mysterious lady looked like. The few who had the chance to see her would rave about how beautiful she was. And very kind, too. Quite unusual compared to the women they usually cater to.

Paparazzi was having a hard time getting a photo of her. Bribing any of the household help was out of the question as they are very elusive as well.

Usually, it would be Thanatos who would call to schedule an appointment. Then, at Persephone's insistence, she wanted to be dropped off two streets away from the store and would usually prefer to enter through a side door, or if unavailable, the staff exit at the back of the store. But of course, tongues would wag.

Despite having unlimited credit on the card Hades acquired for her, Persephone was still uncomfortable with the fact that the things Thanatos and the store attendants would parade in front of her could easily feed a poor family for months.

Winter had already started, and after one of the visits Thanatos scheduled in Hermes, the thought still bothered Persephone on the way home as she tuned out Thanatos who was rattling away on his mobile phone. In the last two months, they had grown close and trusted the god of death a whole lot more.

She sighed softly and fidgeted with the hem of the black Chanel dress she picked out this morning.

"Stop that," Thanatos said, slapping her hand softly. "Everything ok, P?" he asked her.

Persephone nodded and looked out the car window.

"Listen, I will call you back. Send the details to my email." with that, Thanatos switched his phone off.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Thanatos, I appreciate everything you and the others have done for me the past few months. It's just that I feel guilty about the things that Hades is asking me to get used to," she confessed.

"Well, with all due respect Your Highness. You **ARE** queen of the Underworld. Had I let you gallivant in Forever21, Hades will skin me alive, then throw me to Tartarus. Persephone, you have to dress what suits your station." Thanatos spoke earnestly to the woman he had come to regard as a friend.

"This dress alone could feed a family comfortably for months!" she protested.

Thanatos clutched his hands in front of his chest and gasped. "A queen with a cause! I love it! You should have told me about this soonest. No need to worry, let's get you on the board of one of the charities Hades supports. Would you like to help the homeless? Children with terminal illnesses?"

"You can do that, Thanatos? Oh, thank you. I'd like to work with homeless people and stray animals. The weather is getting colder, and I'd like to help out as many as we could while we have time." she said earnestly.

Thanatos smirked. "Of course, I can do that. Consider it done. Let me just send out some emails, and hopefully I can give you an update tomorrow morning at the earliest. Speaking of which - you and Hades received an invitation to the opera's opening night. What would you have me send as a RSVP?" Thanatos asked as he took out his crocodile leather Smythson notebook.

"Hold that thought. I'd have to ask Hades first." Persephone replied.

"Alrighty then. Keep me posted. By the way, the rest of your week will be available. I have to get back to the Underworld tonight to check on my interns. But, in case you need me, you have my number. Or you can just summon me." Thanatos said as he flipped through the pages to double-check the week's schedule.

"Thank you, Thanatos. How _**ARE**_ your interns, by the way?" Persephone asked curiously as Charon parked the car in the designated spot.

"Terrified." Thanatos said with a wicked smile.

"Your highness, I will have the bags sent upstairs." Charon said as he opened the trunk.

Persephone nodded as she hoisted her black Birkin on her arm. "Thank you, Charon. Thank you, Thanatos. You are both dismissed for the night."

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind her, Persephone was about to enter Hades' study when she heard a feminine laugh float out from the slightly ajar doors. Curious, she opened it and saw a very beautiful nymph seated on Hades' lap.

Hades saw Persephone in the doorway and shoved the nymph off.

"Persephone - " he started.

"Oh. This is her. Your wife." the last part rolled off her tongue insultingly.

Persephone was shaking. All her insecurities are staring her in the face. This nymph has a flat stomach, long legs and the most beautiful green eyes.

Keeping her chin up, she said "I don't believe we've met. Do you work with my husband? What's your name again?" she asked in a level voice.

The nymph laughed as she looked at Persephone from head to toe. "My name is Minthe. He didn't tell you? We used to sleep together. A lot. Didn't we, Hades?"

Squaring her shoulders, Persephone mustered her strength to keep her voice from shaking "Well. Don't let me interrupt your time to catch up."

She quickly ran back to the penthouse's private elevator and shut the doors as she saw Hades running after her.

"Persephone, wait!" he yelled.

"Aaw… I didn't mean to get your old ball-and-chain all riled up. Now, why don't we get a drink, mm?" Minthe seductively sauntered up to Hades and tried to latch on his arm.

Swivelling around furiously, Hades glowered at Minthe. "I will not have my queen disrespected in that manner, Minthe."

"Don't me such a sourpuss, Hades. It doesn't suit a handsome god like you." she purred.

"CHARON!" Hades yelled.

The Ferryman immediately appeared out of thin air. "Highness?" he asked, bowing low. Hades had yelled, this cannot be good.

"Ferry this whore into the Underworld. Have her thrown in Tartarus." he commanded Charon.

"Hades, no! I love you. Please!" Minthe begged.

"When I get Persephone back. She will decide on what your punishment would be." Hades said with a sneer as he vanished to look for his wife.

* * *

Persephone ran blindly into the streets of New York, not knowing where she was headed. Sobbing, she was not aware that her feet brought her to Central Park. As she ran through the woods, she suddenly went sprawling after skidding on the thin sheet of ice covering the concrete and twisted her ankle in her attempt to remain upright on the stilettos Thanatos selected.

Her wrists her from when she tried to break her fall and her palms were badly scraped. Her knees were profusely bleeding, but she didn't care. She was mildly amused after realizing that her handbag was still dangling from her arm.

Looking around, she noticed that she was in The Ravine - one of the isolated areas in the park. She let out a cry of pain as she tried to stand on both legs, and hobbled towards the sound of running water.

 _Thanatos would have a huge fit once he finds out that I lost one of my Manolos._ She thought wryly as she sat down on a boulder.

Sniffling and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, Persephone tried to control her sobs as another one made its' way up her throat. All the insecurities she felt about her looks came crashing down.

Just then, a massive downpour started. Within seconds, she was drenched and her clothes clung to her skin, but she didn't care.

She felt so foolish. She had fallen for Hades' sweet words - hook, line and sinker. Persephone shook her head and let the self-pity wash over her.

 _Where do I go from here?_ She asked herself. Going back to the penthouse was definitely out of the question.

A tiny sparkle on her left hand distracted her. She realized it was her wedding ring. While there had been no grandiose ceremony, Hades gave her a ring despite her insistence. Wrenching it away from her ring finger, she threw it on the water.

"I just want to go home." she whimpered softly in her hands.

Suddenly, there was a break from the rain beating down on her. She looked up and saw Hades standing over her with a transparent "I Love New York" umbrella. Had it been another time, she would have found it funny, adorable even. Hades took off his Tom Ford leather jacket and draped it over her shivering shoulders.

"It's time to go home, my love." he said gently as he tried to help her up.

"Get your hands off me!" she yelled, giving him a hard shove.

"Persephone, please." Hades started.

"What lie are you going to feed me this time, Hades?" she snarled. The rain had not let up, in fact, it even grew steadily stronger and her nose was already running.

"I never lied to you." Hades told her.

"YOU LIE!" Persephone screamed as she hit him hard with the Hermes Birkin she still had in her hand.

 _Note to self, women's handbags hurt. A lot. Even gods are not immune to it._ Hades thought wryly.

"Persephone, Minthe was a mistake I made eons ago. Please, come home and let's get you cleaned up." Hades coaxed his wife.

"I hate you." Persephone said with venom in her voice.

"I know." Hades said. "But, you are coming home with me. Now." he said firmly.

Persephone kicked him in the shin with the foot that still had a shoe on, and almost fell from the effort due to her broken ankle. "I will not. You cannot force me. I want to go home." she said stubbornly.

"Have it your way, then." Hades said as he wrapped his arms around her and materialized back in their penthouse.

"What part of 'I hate you' can you not understand?" Persephone spat out as she hobbled in an attempt to put more space between them.

"Persephone. Minthe was one of the mistakes I made during my younger years. You're my wife now. That's all that matters to me." Hades said.

"It does not seem to have any bearing to her. She looked mighty comfortable on your lap too. I wouldn't really blame you, Hades. After all, who would want someone like me." Persephone said bitterly.

"Please, Persephone." Hades started.

"I just want to be left alone." Persephone said.

"Wait, your wounds need tending." Hades protested.

"You forget, I am also a goddess. I may not be as powerful as you, but I can heal quickly as well. I will be sleeping in the guest bedroom and would really appreciate it that you respect my wish to be alone." she said, turning her back on him.

Hades grabbed his wife's elbow. "You can have the master suite. I'm leaving for the Underworld."

Persephone yanked her elbow away from his touch. "And what? Have me sleep on the marital bed you dishonored?!" she asked incredulously.

"I never slept with her for EONS. I waited until you came of age so that my agreement with your father can come to term." Hades yelled back.

Persephone slapped him hard.

"If I'm just an agreement you're bound to, I release you from it. So that we can both move on with our separate lives." she said tearfully before slamming the master bedroom's door in his face.

Hades followed her inside, but Persephone immediately went for the bathroom they shared and he heard the shower turn on.

"Persephone. Let's talk." he said, knocking on the door.

"Go away." he heard her muffled reply.

Sighing, he left the penthouse and went back to the Underworld.

A few minutes later, Persephone came out in her pajamas. That night, she slept alone in their bed, curled up in a ball.

* * *

Hades flung the doors open to his throne room furiously.

"Send in the souls." he barked at Thanatos.

"Yes. At once, your highness." Thanatos responded.

Minos approached Hades. "Is everything alright, my lord?"

"No." Hades snarled.

"O-kaaay. Shall I send for wine from one of the servants?" Minos offered.

"I came here to do my job. Send in the souls. What's taking Thanatos so long?" Hades said grumpily.

Thanatos meekly appeared on the throne room's entrance. "Apologies, my lord. We have had more than the usual number of stubborn souls in denial and we had to deal with it."

Hades nodded. "One more thing, Thanatos. I need you to go back to the New York home after this batch. See to it that Persephone does not set a foot outside. She will remain home at my orders. Do I make myself clear?"

Thanatos looked like he wanted to speak up, but instead chose to nod. Invoking Hades' wrath is never a smart choice.

Nyx suddenly materialized beside Thanatos.

"Hades." she softly said.

"Please let the three take over the Judging today." Nyx said, placing a hand maternally on Hades' arm and gently leading him away from the others.

"My wife despises me." Hades confessed to the older goddess once they were out of earshot. "Minthe showed up in our home and Persephone walked in on us in a compromising position."

Nyx looked at him sympathetically. "Then you must apologize to her."

"Easier said than done." Hades said.

"You're on your own on this one, Hades. After all, she is your wife. You should know best." Nyx said.

"One thing baffles me, Nyx." he added as an after thought.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I didn't know women's handbags can hurt so much." Hades quipped.

"Oh, you didn't know? They are women's weapons since the beginning of time. Next to footwear, of course. Why do you think that even goddesses like me have a weak spot for those beautiful things?" Nyx laughed.

"You need to return to your wife, my lord. Fix this." she sagely said.

"I'll give her a few days to cool off." Hades decided.

"Your call." was all Nyx replied.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Persephone felt like she was going to lose her mind.

The morning after their huge fight, she woke up to Thanatos at the foot of her bed.

"Sweetie, I'm really sorry. Please do not hate me. Your husband sent me to let you know that you are not to leave the penthouse at all. I'm really sorry. I'm just relaying his orders. He also said that a charm was placed on the main door which is why you can't leave. But, you still get to keep the retinue of servants he assigned to you." Thanatos explained.

She had only nodded.

"Shall I send in the maid to bring you breakfast? Or would you like me to get you that iced coffee you like so much at Starbucks? P, talk to me please. I don't like seeing you this way." Thanatos wheedled.

"You don't have to do anything, Thanatos. You've already done so much for me. Please, I'd like to be left alone. Kindly close the drapes before you go." Persephone said miserably.

The days have passed uneventfully, and Persephone felt like a hollow version of herself. While she was free to roam around the massive penthouse, all she really wanted was to step outside and go back to Olympus.

Two weeks and not a single word from Hades. She whiled away her massive free time by reading the books in Hades' study. The same one where she met Minthe for the first time. Sometimes she does not even sleep in their bedroom, Persephone would doze off in the massive couch and one of the servants would drape a blanket over their mistress.

Tonight, there was a thunderstorm going on for a few hours since the sun went down. Dismissing the servants early, Persephone went back to the study to continue reading a particularly thick book. She miserably assumed that he probably was with Minthe in his bed, or whichever nymph tickles his fancy at that moment.

Curling up on the couch, she wistfully looked out as the heavy rain pounded on the floor-to-ceiling windows. _It's been two weeks, what makes you think tonight will be any different?_ she told herself.

Two chapters later, Persephone dozed off. One of her maids knocked softly on the door. When nobody responded, she quietly opened the door with the intent to put a blanket over her mistress. Suddenly, a pair of hands stopped her from doing so.

Looking up, she saw Hades himself, dropping in a low curtsy "Good evening, milord.".

"Good evening. How has she been?" Hades asked the servant.

"Miserable, milord. Most nights she cries to sleep, barely eats her meals. Sometimes she sleeps here and brings one of your shirts with her." she reported.

Hades nodded. "Thank you. I'll take it from here."

The servant quietly left the room.

Taking the book away from her hands, Hades noticed that his wife was not wearing the wedding ring he gave her. Kissing her palm, he felt so much guilt when he noticed that the color had gone from her plump cheeks.

Persephone stirred and immediately shrank back into the huge cushions when she saw Hades in front of her. "Sssh. Go back to sleep." he whispered in her ear as he lifted her in his arms and carried her to up to their bedroom.

As he climbed in bed with her, Hades gathered Persephone to his chest. "Forgive me." he murmured. In the brief moments before he succumbed to sleep, he felt her hand tangling with his. Husband and wife slumbered peacefully for the first time in two weeks as the storm raged on outside.


	9. The Week Before Halloween

Hello everyone. Once again, I can't be thankful for the very kind words you leave in the reviews and for those who followed the story.

* * *

Persephone had not yet opened her eyes, but she knew that Hades was back. His familiar scent that soothes her was the first giveaway.

Opening her eyes, she does not recall falling asleep in their bedroom. Nor Hades returning. Realizing that her husband was still asleep, she quietly got off the bed and got into the shower to start preparing for another day cloistered in the penthouse.

When she was done and clothed for the day, she tiptoed out of the bedroom and went down to prepare coffee and breakfast. She figured that since Hades was back, it was her duty to provide him with meals.

Two hands suddenly snaked around her stomach. "You did not wake me up." Hades mumbled sleepily before planting a kiss on her nape.

She stiffened.

"You were fast asleep." Persephone softly said as she stacked the eggs on a plate piled with pancakes and bacon.

Turning around, she smiled up at him. "Breakfast is ready."

"It looks delicious, my love. I'm famished." Hades said. Persephone thought that he really looks very handsome, even with his long hair tousled.

"Would you like to have this in the veranda or here?" Persephone asked in a neutral tone.

"Let's have it outside." Hades said, taking the plates with him.

Following his lead, Persephone carried the coffee pot and two cups with her.

Hades pulled out a chair for her. "Thanks." she mumbled as she sat down. Planting another kiss on the top of her head, Hades took his seat across from her and started digging into the breakfast she prepared for him.

"Pardon me, milord, milady." the hushed voice of one of their servants stood by the glass door. "This came from the building administration."

Hades beckoned for her to come closer. "What is it, Agatha?"

The servant bowed as she handed the letter to him. Hades scanned the letter and snickered. Agatha quickly wiped the shocked look off her face and resumed a passive look. In the eons that she had served Hades' household, she had never heard her master laugh. Marrying Persephone really did him a lot of good, she thought.

"Persephone, it seems that the building will have a Trick or Treat for the children next week. We are advised to prepare with candies and treats for the little ones. Last year, I had Thanatos decorate the house and face the children." he shook his head at the memory.

For last year's Halloween, Thanatos had "loaned" some of the souls, and had them stored in enchanted bottles to provide an eerie howl every time trick-or-treaters rang the doorbell of the main door. The kids loved it, especially the teenagers accompanying their younger siblings. Thanatos had also hired the most expensive decorator in the city to decorate the foyer. There was no shortage of candies in the house since Hades had asked them to buy everything on Dylan's Candy Bar which had a reputation of being the largest candy bar in the world.

Hades also made sure that the teens also got something, he's very well aware that candy alone would not please them. Since the building's Trick or Treat was exclusively for the residents, Hades was aware that these children have discriminating taste. For the older kids, they also get a swag bag which usually has two pieces of $500 gift cards - from Best Buy and Bendels, and also whichever expensive gadget was the rage at the time. To Hades' amusement, this actually earned him street cred among the building's adolescents.

"Milord, I can go to the store later to buy the candies. Should I call Dylan's again for our order this year, sire?" Agatha asked.

"I want to come with her. She will need help in carrying the bags." Persephone piped up.

"Milady, really, there's no need. I can manage." Agatha pleaded, scared of incurring Hades' wrath. With the master of the house being gone for a fortnight after the heated argument with his wife - what happened was no secret to the servants.

"Leave us please, Agatha." Hades said.

The servant quickly withdrew.

"We have not yet had the chance to speak." he said.

Persephone looked down at her plate and started pushing her food around with her fork.

"So talk." she said softly.

Frustrated by her lack of reaction, Hades slammed both his fists on the table. "You will look at me when I'm speaking to you."

Trying not to let anger get to her, Persephone levelled her eyes with her husband.

"So. Speak." she said in an even voice.

Hades saw the hurt and anger in her eyes. "Whatever you were thinking about Minthe and I, you have it all wrong. I am also sorry that I had you locked up here for two weeks. I was afraid of losing you. Please, Persephone. Forgive me."

He rushed over to where she was seated and knelt in front of her. "Forgive me, please." he murmured as he kissed her hands over and over.

Persephone stoically looked down on him. The Lord of the Underworld, on his knees. Asking for her forgiveness.

"Get up, Hades." she said, rising from her chair to get him on his feet. "Please."

"You're forgiven, I believe what you said. But I'm still angry at you for locking me up." she said.

"I don't want to lose you." Hades said, grabbing her by the waist to pull her close.

"You will never lose me." she promised. "But I really do not appreciate being caged like a bird." she added.

Hades leaned down to kiss his wife for the first time in two weeks.

Persephone was the first to pull away. "We will never get anything done this way." she said with a laugh, leading him indoors.

Hades sighed. "Fine. You may go with Agatha. They know her at Dylan's - I'm friends with the owner. Purchase the entire stock of everything and ask the staff to arrange it just like last year. We also need to make sure I maintain what our adolescent neighbors call 'street cred', have Thanatos purchase the gift cards and 20 units of whatever gadgets these kids are crazy about nowadays."

"Street cred?" Persephone asked.

Hades smiled smugly. "Apparently they think I'm cool. And I'd like to keep it that way. You'll see on Halloween night. They like to show their appreciation by this thing they call a 'fist bump'."

Persephone rolled her eyes as she called for Agatha.

"You don't believe me? Wait till you hear their adulations for me. 'Oh Mr. Eubulus, you're sooo epic.' " Hades said, beaming proudly.

"I believe you, Hades. I really do." Persephone said as she retrieved her bag - a discrete black Chanel Le Boy. "Hades, I will just go use my card for the purchases today, alright?"

Her husband nodded. "Take Charon with you." Hades instructed. "I'll be off to the Underworld, now. See you at dinner."

* * *

TBC...


End file.
